The paw and order
Story collab between Zumarocks3390, Smartpup Chase76 and Crescenttherangerpup98. Summary A year after BJ looses Trace to a fire, a mysterious arsonist starts causing trouble around adventure bay. When this figure teams up with Seth, is up to Bj and his new family to find his identity and stop him. Characters * BJ * DJ * Seth * Trace * Scorch * Victoria * Danny * Jay * Tori * Rachel * Ignite Story DECEMBER 18 2016, 10:45 PM. EMBER'S BAKERY-STORAGE ROOM. ???: Wake up! We must get outta here! ???: Uh? W..What’s going on? ???: Fire! An Oven overheated! ???: What!? That’s not good! ???: Follow me! (Runs). ???: Okay (Follows). As they reach the exit, a column falls separating both pups. The fear could be seen in their faces as the blazing building was beginning to collapse. ???: T..Trace!? Where are you!? Trace: BJ! On the other side of the column! BJ: I..I can see the exit, but I can’t see you, and I’m not leaving you! Trace: Run! I'll find a way out! BJ: But Trace….What if I lose you? Seth will not be happy with me! Trace: I want you to live! Just run! BJ: Okay! Just be safe!! (Runs towards the exit). Trace: (Thinks) Goodbye BJ...(runs to another room). Just as BJ managed to escape the scorching flames. The weakened building fell down despite Marshall's futile efforts to save the building, only leaving one visible survivor, BJ. DECEMBER 18 2017, 7:00 AM. LOOKOUT-OUTSIDE DJ's PUP-HOUSE. One year have passed since the burning bakery incident where trace's existence was lost to the fire's wrath. Now BJ has a new life. BJ: *Crying* I..I can’t believe Trace is gone DJ...He was my best friend..I didn’t want him to go! DJ: I know BJ... BJ: I..I should of been the one to go! Not Trace! I never should've fallen asleep...Now Trace is gone and it’s all my fault... DJ: Stop blaming yourself...Trace wanted you to live...Have a good life...He's probably looking down at you right now.. BJ: I know that, but now I lost everything! My parents, my baby brother, Swift, Seth, Rachel, and now Trace! My life has been a living nightmare…(Whimpers). DJ: *Hugging/crying* I'm so sorry… BJ: *Hugging/crying hard* It’s okay...I just miss them all so much... DJ: I know little bro...I know.. BJ: Am I a bad pup DJ? I feel that I am... DJ: You’re not...We all love you. Mom...dad...Tori...and Jay. BJ: *Sniffs* I’m sorry DJ...I just can’t help, but blame myself...I’m not thinking correctly. DJ: it's alright...I'm always here for you BJ: Thanks DJ...I knew I could count on you..Older brother! DJ: no problem little brother! BJ: I just see one small problem however DJ. DJ: what's that? BJ: Do you see the small Husky pup walking up to us, or am I just imagining things? DJ: I see it. BJ: I thought so..Rachel!! Rachel: BJ! I finally found you! BJ: It’s been too long...Like what four maybe five mouths. Rachel: Yeah that’s sounds about right...So who is that BJ (Looks confusedly at DJ) DJ: hi I'm DJ...BJ's brother. Rachel: Nice to met you DJ. I’m Rachel, and one of BJ’s best friends. DJ: oh ok. Rachel: Umm BJ can we talk...Alone? BJ: S..Sure Rachel...You don’t mind do you DJ? DJ: Go ahead little bro. BJ: Thanks DJ. I’ll see you in a little bit. Tell Mom and Dad I’m talking with a friend. Rachel: Come on BJ..Let’s go to our old spot and talk for a little. DJ: see ya BJ! (Runs off) BJ: Okay Rachel led the way...I kind of forget where the spot is..(Chuckles nervously) Rachel: (Facepaws) Okay BJ...Whatever you say. The two pups headed towards to the old place they used to hang out, only to find out an unpleasant surprise. BJ: (Gasp) N..No! This can’t be true! Rachel tell me it is not true. Rachel: BJ! Get a hold of yourself...The hangout caught fire last night! This is all that remains from it, and the police have no idea who or what caused the fire! BJ: Sorry Rachel...I mean this the place where we all hung out to. As the ashes were blown by a slight gale, a note written with the black powder left from the place could be seen. Rachel: Uh? BJ do you see what I see? Is that a note? BJ: Yeah I guess it is. Note: Past carries pain, it shall be burnt down. All those memories mean nothing. BJ: What! Rachel are you seeing what I’m seeing? Rachel: Yeah I’m seeing what you are seeing BJ, and I don’t believe it! BJ: Let me keep this and show my family..Maybe they can tell me what it means! Rachel: Okay BJ, but one question before you leave. BJ: Sure what is it? Rachel: Is it true that Trace is dead? Because if he is...And Seth finds out you are going to be joining him. BJ: (Sigh) Yes it’s true...Trace died in a fire last year...And Seth can not found out about this! Rachel I need you to promise me that you will not tell Seth trace is dead! Rachel: You have my word BJ! Now go back to your family and I will see you later! December 17, 2017 2:30 PM. Outside Of The Lookout BJ- N-Now what am I going to do…? This is the only safe place for me now...With my new family…*howls* Danny: BJ? Is that you? BJ- Hi dad... Danny: You okay? What's wrong? BJ- It’s something that I need to show the whole family...Maybe you guys can help me find out what it means... Danny: Okay son...Your mother and siblings are inside. Come on. BJ- Okay…*walks inside* Danny: Victoria? Victoria: What is it? BJ- Mommy…*sniff* Victoria: Come here dear. BJ: *Goes to her, but the sadness can still be seen in his steps* Victoria: *hugs him* Tell me what's wrong. BJ: *Drops note in front of her* That...I kind of found it in my old hangout... Victoria: I see.. *picks up the note and starts reading it* Note: Past carries pain, it shall be burnt down. All those memories mean nothing. BJ: What does it even mean!? Victoria: I'm not sure...it's some kind of riddle. BJ: What am I going to do….I lost my biological parents...My old hangout...And one of the best friends I ever had! *tears up* Victoria: *hugs BJ tight* Shhh..don't worry, were gonna get through this together. As a family. After hearing this the small German Shepherd/ Husky pup formed a small smile across his muzzle, and it was the first time he did smile up until the day before the night of the fire that took his best friend away from him. BJ: *Smiles* Thanks mom..I feel a little better now *hugs her* Victoria: That's my little pup~ *kisses his forhead* Your brothers and sister are in the play room. BJ: Okay! *runs to the play room* Tori and Jay: *playing with a tug toy* DJ: Hey little bro! BJ: Hey big bro! DJ: How'd it go with Rachel? BJ: It went okay, but I umm have something to tell you *looks at Tori and Jay playing* And I don’t want Tori or Jay to worry... DJ: Okay little bro...how bout we go outside? BJ: Good idea. Let’s go. They both head outside where nobody could hear them talking. BJ: Alright we have a major problem to deal with... DJ: I see...What seems to be the problem? BJ- *Shows him the note* Note: Past carries pain, it shall be burnt down. All those memories mean nothing. DJ: Hmm..maybe it's a clue. BJ: Maybe...I don’t know why, but I have a feeling my life will toward more towards the worse instead of the better… DECEMBER 18, 5: 00 AM. BJ’S OLD HANGOUT A masked pup was standing in front of the old school. His suit was black as ashes and a gas mask with a skull emblem on it. A match box could be seen on his paw. His sight was cold despite his desire to feel heat. ???: This old place. ???: About time this place was gotten rid of. ???: Show yourself. A meduim sized Blue Furred American Stafford Terrier appears out from behind the stray rubble of the building. ???: You came to see this place turned into ashes? ???: Yeah..I always hated this place anyway. ???: This is my private show. Please step out. ???: What, you don’t like sharing the spot with someone else? ???: Only if their fur is flammable. ???: Flammable fur uh? I never heard a pup’s fur be flammable since a fire that happened a year ago. ???: A masterpiece indeed. But, did they tell you the pup survived? ???: Wait a minute...Survived!? ???: You will learn soon enough...Seth. Seth: Learn what!? And how do you know my name!? ???: A mutt mentioned it once while i was spying. A German shepherd/Husky mix. Seth: That backstabbing mutt! Once I get my paws on him I gonna give him what for! ???: Tell me. Is tar flammable? Seth: It can be reheated and cause sevre burns. ???: Why not allying with me uh? Seth: Sounds good to me. ???: Drop the match and let the ashes raise. Seth- Alright then. ???: The name is...Scorch. Seth: I would introduce myself, but you already know who I am. Nice to met you Scorch. ???: The honor is mine. hehe Seth: I would shake your paw, but I might get burnt won’t I? Scorch: I’ll burn you someday anyway. Seth- I’d thought you would say that. Scorch: Let the flames consume this place. More work to come... Category:Spinoffs Category:Collaboration Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Movies Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Future generation Category:Specials